first night first time
by I Am Not Anhy-chan
Summary: baca aja


**First Night First Time**

**SETOYAMI**

**RATED M (O.O) ya ampun rated m, aku ngak percaya nulis ff rated m. RATED M SAUDARA- SAUDARA *plak*. Baiklah kita mulai **

Malam adalah waktu yang dimanfaatkan hampir semua orang untuk beristirahat, tapi tidak untuk pasangan pengantin baru kita Seto Kaiba dan Yami Atem yang baru saja melangsungkan acara pernikahan tadi siang, dan sekarang sudah sah sebagai pasangan suami-suami, eh? Kok suami-suami?iyalah mereka berduakan cowok. Ehem back to the story.

"emmph,,,ngh,," Yami mendesah tertahan saat Seto mencium tengkuknya dari belakang. "malam ini akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya" Seto langsung menggedong Yami ala tuan putri "uuwaaaa..seto-san turunkan aku". Yami menendang kesegala arah(?), tapi Seto tidak memperdulikannya sama skali, dia menganggap semua penolakan itu sebagai undangan, huh dasar,,benar-benar tidak sabaran *bletak*#dijitak seto.

Seto menghempasakan Yami keranjang king size milik mereka dan langsung menindihnya. "aku sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, sudah cukup aku bersabar selama 3 tahun untuk tidak menyentuhmu". Seto mangakhiri perkataannya dan langsung mencium bibir Yami. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa tapi akhirnya berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. "mmph,,,emm" Yami perlahan-lahan mulai membalas ciuman panas Seto, kini dia telah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Seto.

Seto menjilat bibir bawah Yami sebagai tanda untuk membuka mulutnya, begitu bibir Yami terbuka sedikit Seto langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan langsung disambut oleh lidah Yami. "eng,,,,mmph,,,,aahmp" Yami mendesah saat Seto menjilat langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Kini Seto mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher Yami mengecup, menjilat, lalu menggigit lembut begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai menimbulkan kissmark yang kentara. "aahn,,,engh,,,ah,,seto,,san" Yami benar menikmati semua perlakuan Seto, inipertama kalinya dia disentuh seperti ini. Seto melepas t-shirt Yami lalu membuangnya sembarang. Seto mulai menjilati dada Yami lalu mengulum putingnya. "AH ngnh,,,ah se,,seto-san pela,,ah pelan" Yami agak terkajut saat Seto menggigit putingnya," hn maaf,, habis putingmu ini menggemaskan sekali" *blush* wajah Yami yang merah kini bertambah merah karena mendengar kata-kata Seto tadi.

Ciuman Seto merambah ke perut, dia menjilat dan menghisapnya berulang-ulang di beberapa tempat menyebabkan perut Yami penuh dengan kissmark, "aah,,,ngh,,se,,seto,,ah,, san,,mmph,,geli". Yami tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat Seto menjilati pusarnya, rasa geli dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Seto meraba kesejatian Yami yang tegang di balik celananya, "engh,,,a,,ah" Seto menekan-nekan kesejatiannya kemudian dengan perlahan melepas kacing lalu menurunkan resleting celana Yami lalu melepas celananya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kini Yami polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya, Seto yang diberi pemandangan indah nan menggoda itu bahkan lupa untuk berkedip, "se,,seto-san jangan melihatku begitu, a,,kukan malu" Yami berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, "tubuhmu sangat indah Yami, jadi buat apa malu" Seto menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yami lalu menunduk dan melumat kembali bibirnya dengan ganas. Seto melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung menuju kesejatian Yami, djilatnya perlahan dan langsung mengulumnya, "aaahhn,,,,aah..nghh,,ah" desah Yami. Seto kemudian menyodorkan 3 jarinya ke depan bibir Yami sambil memajumundurkan kepalanya dengan pelan, mengerti maksudnya Yami langsung mengulum ke 3 jari Seto. "emmp,,,ngh,,,,mmph" Yami mendesah tertahan saat Seto mulai memajumundurkan kepalanya agak cepat. Seto menarik kembali jarinya dari mulut Yami dan,,,"ah,,ah,,se,,seto,,ngh,,san,,ki,,kimochi,,i,,,". Seto yang mendengarnya menjadi semangat dan langsung mempercepat gerakannya."HYAA,,,SETO-SAN,,,AAHH,,,AHHH,," "ngh,,mmph" Seto ikut mendesah saat merasakan celananya semakin sempit akibat mendengar desahan erotis Yami. "AH,,AH,,NGH,,SETO,,AH SAN,,ENGH,,A,,AKU" mengetahui kalau Yami akan segera sampai, Seto menambah kecepatannya. "AAH,,,AH,,AH,,AAAAAAAHHH". Yamipun sampai dan menumpahkan seluruh cairanya didalam mulut Seto yang langsung ditelan habis olehnya.

"hah,,hah,,hah,," Yami masih berusaha mengumpulkannya nyawa sementara Seto mulai melepaskan pakaian 1 per 1 hingga polos sama seperti Yami. Dia lalu kembali melumat bibir Yami dan mulai memasukkan 1 jarinya ke lubang Yami, "engh,,mmh"erang Yami, jari ke 2 masuk membuat Yami terlonjak, rasa sakit mulai menjalar tubuh bagian. Seto menggenggam kesejatian Yami lalu mengocoknya dengan pelan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan masih terus melumat bibirnya, kini jari ke 3 masuk rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah membuat Yami meneteskan air mata. Seto mulai menggerak ke3 jarinya keluarmasuk mencari titik kenikma,,,,,"AAH,," hm..sepertinya sudah ketemu.

Seto mengeluarkan ke3 jarinya dan mempersiapkan kesejatian didepan lubang Yami. "kau siap Yami, ini agak sakit dari yang tadi". Yami hanya mengangguk kecil. Seto mulai memasukkan kesejatianya kedalam lubang Yami, baru kepalanya yang masuk Yami langsung mengerang kesakitan, "ah,,eng,,i,,ttaii,," "sa,,sabar Yami" Seto berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan mengocok kesejatian Yami, air mata Yami mengalir semakin deras membuat Seto tidak tahan dan langsung melesakkan miliknya dengan cepat dan keras ke lubang Yami untuk mempersingkat rasa sakitnya, "AAARRGmmmp"Seto langsung membungkam mulut Yami dengan ciuman lembut. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam Seto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan sangat perlahan. "engh,,,mmph,,aaah" Yami mulai terbiasa, diapun melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Seto. "enh,,ah,,ah,,ah,,AAH,, I,,ITU" Seto menemukan titik itu lagi, dia meraih kedua kaki Yami lalu melingkarkan kepinggangnya dan memajumundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"ah,aah,,engh,,aah,,le,,bih,,c,,cepat", "eng,,uuh,,mmh,,sempiit,,se,,sekali"Seto ikut mendesa dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. "aah,,ah,,se,,seto,,ngh,,saan,,a,,ku". "be,,bersama Yami". Seto makin mempercepat garakannya sampai akhirnya mereka datang bersamaan dan meneriakkan nama kekasih masing-masing. Seto menjatuhkan diri disamping Yami, dilihatnya pemuda manis itu masih terengah-engah akibat permainan mereka tadi. Diapun langsung manrik Yami dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. "terimakasih Yami", tidak adajawaban diperhatikannya pemuda yang ada dipelukannya, "ternyata sudah tidur" Seto tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup kening Yami kemudian menarik selimut lalu menyusul Yami ke alam mimpi

**END**

**Kyaaaaa lemon,,lemon,,lem*plak*. Ehm,, maaf yach klu lemonnya kurang hot soalnya ini ff lemon pertamaku jd mohon dimaklumi. Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih kepada senpai2ku baik dan tidak sombong karena udah memberiku inspirasi ARIGATOUGOUZAIMASU. Oke sekian dulu yah bye bye **

**(^_^)**


End file.
